


We Belong Together

by theblueumbrelladream



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Marichat, Nervousness, Wedding, adrienette - Freeform, bestfriends, characterdeath, frombestfriendstolovers, majorfluff, miraculousladybug, realizationofbeinginlove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblueumbrelladream/pseuds/theblueumbrelladream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song by Ritchie Valens.<br/>Marinette and Adrien have been best friends for years when suddenly Adrien starts having feelings for Marinette. </p><p>One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Belong Together

**_“You’re mine, and we belong together”   
_** 

Adrien laid on his bed thinking about Marinette. They were friends for years, since childhood to be exact. They had been inseparable ever since they first went to day care. 

 _When and why had he begun to feel this way about her? _ 

She was wearing her white summer dress. Her wavy hair flowed in the wind, the fresh scent of strawberries hitting his face. He hadn’t noticed that it was her at first, for Marinette wasn’t fond of wearing dresses, far less when they hung out. 

"M-Marinette?" She turned around; The sun shined on her face, making her azure eyes glisten. She was breathtakingly beautiful. 

“Oh, Hi Adrien.” She looked back at him, a warm smile across her face. 

“U-um you look p-pretty today,” he stammered. “N-not saying that y-you don’t look pretty everyday, just w-with that dress you look well-” She put her hands on his shoulders. He was left speechless. 

“Adrien you’re stuttering,” She giggled. “It’s adorable, but I’m having a hard time understanding what you’re saying.” 

 _Adorable? She thought his stuttering was adorable?_ 

Adrien felt his cheeks turn pink at her words. He had never felt this way with her before. 

Lies. 

He felt it every time they were together. Every time she smiled at him. Every time she hugged him. Every time she greeted him when he went to her house. Every time they played video games, and she did her victory dance. He didn’t want to believe it, but somewhere in the back of his mind… he knew. 

 _He was falling for his best friend. _ 

 

**_“Yes, we belong together, for eternity" _ **

**_  
_** “Marinette? It’s me. Can you open the door please?” Adrien had been knocking on her door for the past hour. 

“Adrien please,” She cried. “Go away, I want to be alone.” She saw her boyfriend kissing someone else. 

“Mari, I want to help you,” He placed his hand on the door. “Please open the door.” He was getting desperate. “I’m your best friend. I want to be here for you.” He felt tears threaten to fall. He wanted Marinette to be happy again. 

The door opened and there was Marinette. Her eyes were red from crying. Marinette was broken. 

“Adrien,” She reached over to him and pulled him to her, hugging him tightly. “Why am I never enough?” She cried. Adrien's heart broke at how sad her voice sounded. She was enough. She was always enough. Shit, She was more than enough. The guy obviously didn’t realize that. 

“Mari,” Adrien pulled away slightly to be able to look at her face. She looked up at him, tears cascading down her face. “You’re more than enough. Nathan doesn’t know what he lost. He didn’t value what he had in front of him. You’re the most amazing girl I've ever met. You always put everyone before yourself. You’re selfless. You’re a wonderful person, don’t ever think of yourself as less. Anyone who can’t see that is stupid.” 

 _I’d be lucky_ _to have you._ 

He wiped her tears with his thumbs. She was too beautiful to be suffering like this. 

“Thank you Adrien,” she hugged him once again. “I love you.” Adrien’s heart skipped a beat. He knew she didn’t mean it in a romantic way, but he wished she did. 

“I love you too.” 

 

 ** _“You’re mine, you lips belong to me. Yes, they belong to only me, for eternity.” _** 

 

“Marinette, I love you,” He was nervous. “I have for a long time, I just never told you because I was afraid it would ruin our friendship.” He had been practicing all morning in the mirror. Today would be the day he would tell her. He didn’t care if she didn’t return his feelings. He just wanted her to know. 

“Adrien?” Nathalie peeked into the room. “Marinette is here.” 

“Thanks Nathalie, I’ll be down in a minute. “ He looked at his reflection in the mirror one last time. Was his hair too nicely done? Was it messy? Was his shirt wrinkled? 

“Adrien, I’m sure Marinette doesn’t care what you look like. She loves you just the same,” Nathalie commented. “Now get down there young man, it’s not nice to leave a girl waiting.” She smiled at him while fixing a fly away hair. 

“Right. Thanks Nathalie, I needed that.” He kissed her cheek and ran down the stairs. 

“There you are pretty boy, I thought we would be here for another hour,” She went up to him and kissed his cheek. “Are you ready to go?” 

“Since when do you do that?” He asked smirking at her. She was a couple of inches shorter than him so she had to look up at him. 

“Do what?” She looked confused. 

“You know, kissing me on the cheek,” He looked down at her, his cheeks adorned by a pink hue. “N-not that I m-mind. Just that you never do that.” 

“Well,” A light blush kissed her cheeks. “Maybe I just wanted to try something new. It doesn’t bother you, does it?” She was so adorable. 

Adrien leaned down and kissed her cheek. She was obviously not expecting it. 

“Not if you don’t mind,” He said amused. Her eyes looked at his, a new light in them. Not that he noticed. He grabbed her hand and pulled her with him.   
“Come on, we can’t leave Alya and Nino waiting.” 

"Yeah." Marinette felt breathless. 

 _So, that's what this is. _ 

 

**_“You’re mine, my baby and you’ll always be” _ **

 

He held her face in his hands gently. “I love you.” He finally decided to tell her. He didn't have the chance to tell her last time, well not with Alya and Nino constantly teasing him. 

“Y-you what?” She looked at him dazed. It was like Marinette to daze off like this. 

“I love you,” He kissed her forehead lovingly. He left his lips there for a couple of seconds and then pulled away, keeping his hands on her cheeks. “Now I understand if you don’t feel the same. I told myself I would tell you, regardless of what you would say. Marinette, I’ve loved you for a long time now. I just never had the courage to tell you. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me. I just wanted you to know,” He grabbed one of her hands and placed it on his heart. “These feelings are real, and I don’t think I’ll ever be able to stop feeling this way for you. I love you Mari-” She pulled him to her and kissed him. The kiss was everything he wanted. It was soft, loving, passionate, and he would never be able to get enough. It was like coming home. Marinette was his home. 

“Adrien,” She pulled away slightly, keeping her forehead on his. “I love you too,” She smiled at him. He pulled her into a hug and carried her, laughing joyfully as he spun around. They suddenly heard clapping. Chants of “Yay Adrien! You told her!” and 'Finally' were heard. They attracted a crowd. He put her back on her feet and intertwined his hand with hers. 

“Marinette,” She looked over at him. “I love you.” He hugged her once again.   
“Me too.” 

 

**_“I swear by everything I own. You’ll always, always be mine.”_ **

 

“I do.” Marinette said. They were at their wedding. After being together for 3 years, Adrien had finally proposed. 

“I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.” The priest said. 

Adrien looked down at her. She looked up at him. He pulled her close to him, foreheads touching. “ I love you.” 

“I love you too, now kiss me.” She said smiling. 

“As you wish, my lady.” He kissed her. Cheers and clapping filled the room. They were now together, for eternity. 

 

**_“You’re mine, and we belong together.” _ **

**_  
_** “Adrien!” Marinette screamed in pain. Adrien ran up to their room in panic. “It’s time! The baby is coming!” She cried out in pain. He quickly carried her bridal style to the car. 

 **(At the hospital) ** 

“Mr. Agreste?” The doctor came out. Adrien stood up and went to the doctor. 

“How are they doctor? Are they okay?” Adrien was panicking. 

“Congratulations. You are now a father to a beautiful baby girl.” The doctor’s smile didn’t reach his eyes. 

“Thank you so much! What about Marinette? How is she?” He asked excitedly. 

"She... she is something we have to talk about.” The doctor looked at Adrien with sympathy... 

“I’m sorry Mr. Agreste. Your wife lost a lot of blood while giving birth,” Adrien felt his world collapse. “She died after giving birth. I am so sorry for your loss.” He placed his hand on Adrien’s shoulder. 

 

 ** _“Yes we belong together” _** 

  
  _Dead? Marinette? Dead? No she couldn’t be. She couldn’t be. _ 

“C-can I see her?” He asked. He didn’t hold back any tears. The doctor nodded. 

“She’s in there.” Adrien nodded. He opened the door. 

There she was. His wife. His best friend. Dead. 

Her body was pale. There was no sign of life left in her, as he reached for her hand, he realized that she wouldn’t be able to hold his anymore. 

“Marinette. Why?” He sobbed. “Why did you leave me? Emma needs you. I need you. How am I supposed to do this by myself?” He cried harder and laid his head on her bed. 

 

 ** _“For eternity.”  _** 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You have no idea how hard it was for me to write it this way. Believe me :'(


End file.
